Love Tips the Scales
by thefirstespada
Summary: Hinata is on a solo mission she then finds a mysterious man covered in blood his name is Juugo what will develop between the two Juugo/Hinata mentions one sided Hinata/Naruto Suigetsu/? rated M for graphic violence language and Later lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Love Tips the Scales**

**I do not own Naruto its is owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rated M strong language sexual content**

**Juugo/Hinata Naruto/Hinata**

(Our story begins with a very shy girl walking through the forest her name is Hinata Hyuga she is from the main branch of the Hyuga clan and the first heiress she is desperately in love with a boy named Naruto but he is completely oblivious mainly because he's stupid but also because Hinata is shy.)

Hinata walked by herself through the forest she was on a solo mission to the land of grass to deliver a package she didn't know what was in it but if it meant that she could do a mission all by herself then she would complete it and deliver the package.

Though there was a downside to doing a mission by herself there was no one around to keep you company she just walked along the trail not knowing what to do just walking and walking and some more walking she was bored but that was all about to change very soon.

**Later that Day**

"hmm its getting dark maybe I should set up camp here" Hinata put up her tent and built a fire to heat up some fish that she had caught earlier she was just about to take them out of the fire until she heard a twig snap behind her followed by a hard thud.

"Huh who's there!" Hinata looked into the darkness frantically _"okay Hinata calm down don't get scared you must handle this like a ninja" _Hinata drew her kunai and grabbed a stick from her fire and began to walk towards the dark woods.

Hinata continued cautiously towards the trees she put the stick in front of her to light up the darkness but the fire was too small she went with plan B "Byakugan" the dark woods lit up instantly through her eyes then she found the source of the sound.

It was a man he was large and he was covered in blood, Hinata being the good person she is hurried over to the man she checked to see if he was still alive he was fine even though he was covered in blood and gut suddenly his eyes opened and he got up looking at the smaller female before him.

"Who are you?" "um, um, I'm Hinata Hyuga" she stood up he was about a foot and a half taller than her, he then walked toward her until he stumbled a almost fell on top of her she tried to hold him up with all her strength and led him to her camp.

She sat him down on the ground and grabbed her medic kit she took out a cloth from the kit and she began to wipe the blood off of Juugo's arms and she made a gruesome discovery he had no cuts the blood wasn't his it belonged to someone else she was frightened.

She paused a dropped the cloth he looked at her she was shaking he then made a reach for her she closed her eyes expecting the worst but was surprised when he just but his arm around her and pulled her closer against his body.

"Why did you just-." "You were shivering I thought you were cold but I think your too hot now your face is as red as a tomato." "Oh no its not that but- wait do you smell that it smells like burnt fish oh no"

Hinata's fishes were completely burnt she looked at the sight with disbelief to make matters worse her stomach started to rumble _"oh great job Hinata not only is there a killer at your camp but your food has been burned and you just had to skip breakfast to leave early for you mission didn't you"_

Suddenly the large man rose and began to walk towards to forest "where are you going" "I'm going to get you some food" "oh you don't have too-." The man ignored Hinata's objection and continued into the woods.

"_What am I going to do he'll be back any minute he sure is strange orange hair he's covered in blood but he has a gentle expression on his face and he is very kind he's also kinda of, wait, wait no I cant have those thoughts snap out of it Hinata."_

The man returned carrying something on his back he came in closer and Hinata then saw that it was a wild boar he dropped it by the fire "can you hand me that kunai your holding please" Hinata then realized that she was still holding the kunai she tossed it to the man.

He began to cut pieces of the boar and put them on a stick over the fire "so you asked for my name but I never got yours" "Juugo" "what?" "My name, is Juugo some people refer to me as Juugo of the scales"

After she got his name she just looked silently at the ground trying not to get to personnel "its done how many pieces do who want" "just one" Juugo gave a small chuckle "just one your on a diet or something" "oh no its not that its just the pieces are rather large and I heard that boar meat is tough"

"Well I hope that the reason because you know you don't have to be on a diet you have a great body" Hinata lit up like the skies during the Konoha festival she knew that she had matured physically but great.

"Hello" "oh yes well if you insist I'll have two pieces" "alright" Juugo then handed her two sticks that held boar meat the ate and were silent through out the meal after the ate they both yawned "well I guess it's time to call it a day don't you think so Hinata" "yes"

She climbed into her tent followed by Juugo "uh your going to sleep in hear with me" "yes I am, um if its okay with you" "sure of course its okay" they both laid down on the ground he pulled her closer to himself like before and went to sleep.

Hinata couldn't believe the position she was in huddled next to a killer she had to get out of here she quietly and carefully got free from his grasp and grabbed the package that was the center of her mission and ran out of the campsite leaving Juugo behind.

She continued to run and run even more through the forest until she hit something hard she fell down to the floor she looked up and saw an unfamiliar man she looked behind him and saw seven more men all of their headbands didn't have an insignia _"rogue ninjas" _Hinata thought.

The largest on spoke "well, well look what we got here boys a little girl all by herself in the dark woods" the moonlight revealed her to them "look she's from Konoha and not only that look at her eyes she's a Hyuga" "well isn't that interesting"

Another one of the ninja's picked her up from behind with his hand over her mouth "hey she's kinda cute boss why don't he have some fun with her" tears fell down Hinata's face _"great Hinata you try to complete a mission on your own now your going to get raped"_

The man was about to grope her until something big appeared behind him and with two huge arms ripped off the other mans arms Hinata stepped away as she saw the man bleed to death.

The giant creature then ran to the trees "keep your eyes peeled men he could be anywhere" one of the ninjas put his back to a tree to avoid ambush but he was grabbed and pulled upwards into the branches and then dropped him back down with a massive bite mark on his neck.

The creature then ran towards two others a chopped them in half with two large blade like appendages. There were only three left they felt the creature stalking them suddenly a massive tree trunk came flying straight at one of the men it hit him with massive force and slammed him into another tree which was now broken in half.

The creature came out of the woods one last time grabbing a man's head then very easily ripped it off of the body, the leader who was the only one remaining charged at the monster with a katana he got into striking distance but the monster just grabbed his head the with monstrous strength slammed his head into the ground leaving nothing but mush.

The creature then turned to Hinata who looked frozen with fear the creature slowly made his way towards Hinata by the light of the moon she saw his face "Juugo" his face showed him struggling with something then he just screamed "Hinata! Run! Hinata! Run!

**End of Chapter One**

**Chapter Two Coming Soon**

**There my first Naruto story I like Hinata and Juugo**

**Review on story **


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata didn't know what to do was Juugo hurt should she help him but all she heard were his screams telling her to run away and get away from here she decided to run she ran through the dark forest Byakugan activated she gripped the package tightly.

She then heard more screams but these weren't warning screams these were screams of pain she stopped in her tracks and looked back at Juugo he was on his knees pounding the ground he got up and started chopping down and punching trees.

She ran back to see if she could help _"oh Hinata what are you doing did you see him he just massacred eight men, but he did it to save your life so I guess you should be grateful" _she arrived at the clear area and silently approached Juugo.

He was on all fours muttering to himself she carefully drew her kunai and then called out "Juugo are you okay" Juugo quickly turned to her; he lost most of his monstrous features now he just had black markings on his face.

He then came closer and closer to her a crazy expression was on his face he then reached for her "palm strike!" she landed a hit over Juugo's chest and she didn't know why but that caused the black markings to retreat he then fell down to the ground.

**The Next Morning**

Juugo woke up in a state of panic he was breathing heavily and was sweating he looked around and saw he was back in a tent "was all that just a dream? I hope so I didn't want Hinata to see me like that"

Hinata peeked into the tent and saw that Juugo had woken up "hello Juugo did you sleep well" Juugo rubbed his head "yeah" Juugo then removed the blanket that was covering him.

Hinata turned red and gasped, Juugo then looked down and saw that he was naked he quickly covered up "where are my cloths" Hinata looked away and began to twiddle her fingers "well they were covered in blood so lat night I took them off and washed them at the lake.

It was now Juugo who turned red but he regained his control and then he got really serious "Hinata did you see what I became last night" Hinata silently said "yes" Juugo took in a deep breath he then got up and climbed out of the tent "follow me"

They both began to walk past the trees there was a loud rumbling noise as they approached their destination they arrived the nearby lake with a waterfall Juugo completely naked calmly walked into the water and began scrubbing his hair.

"Aren't you coming in" oh I cant I'm fully dressed" "so then take your clothes off" "oh, oh I cant I'm I cant" "come on don't be shy just take them off" Hinata for some reason she couldn't explain complied and she began removing her cloths

She climbed into the water and got somewhat close to Juugo as he motioned her to "let me tell you Hinata remember how yesterday I told you that they call me Juugo of the Scales" "yes."

"Well the reason they call me that is because I have a split personality sometimes I'm kind and peaceful wouldn't hurt a fly but sometimes I'm a murderous monster this is decided like a scale which way they'll tip decides the personality."

Hinata didn't know how to react "The bad me is what you saw last night when I saw those men and what they were gonna do to you I just lost control and killed them all it is also very difficult for me to return to normal thank you for knocking me out."

"It was nothing really huh!' Juugo had just embraced her in a hug he held her tight against his body she felt so safe in his arms which she also found strange but she felt like he could protect her from anything.

**(O.C. warning)**

**Meanwhile**

Two men were running to a carve deep in the heart of the wood once they got in they slowly approached a man wearing all blue cloths with armor on his shoulders and forearms he also had a cloth over his eyes.

The two men kneeled down "Tezuka sama the third squad has been slaughtered" Tezuka turned his head towards the two men and calmly said "by whom" "Juugo of the Scales" Tezuka stood up and grabbed his giant double sided sword.

"Well then I'll go and give this Juugo a proper greeting tell the remaining four squads to join me" "yes sir" the two men ran past their master "hmm only one man is needed to deliver a message" Tezuka then appeared 30 ft in front of his men and continued walking

"What was that about" one of the men turned to his companion "hey are you alright? Say something" the man then fell to the ground and was in two pieces "damn" "master why do you unnecessarily slaughter?"

(This man Tezuka Katsumoto one of the seven swordsmen of the mist leads five squads of rogue ninja from the mist looking for nothing but new prey he is said to be the most precise killer of the swordsmen despite the fact that he is blind)

**Back to the Campsite**

Juugo and Hinata were now fully dressed back at their camp they were packing everything up "by the way why are you here Hinata" "I'm on a mission I have to deliver this" "what is it?" "I don't know" "well open it"

Hinata opened the box and saw that it held a scroll on the scroll it read **Plans against Tezuka Katsumoto **"who is Tezuka Katsumoto" "I remember Suigetsu mentioning him he's a swordsman of the mist and he's a really unstable killer like me"

"No Juugo" Hinata put her hand on Juugo's cheek "your not a killer you are you, you cant let you other side control you" "I wish it was that easy, anyway if these are plans against him those men were probably working for him I have to accompany you for protection."

"Juugo you don't have too" "no! I'm not going to let anything happen too you I will protect you I swear it" Hinata nodded and they began their journey to the village _"hmm looks like this isn't a solo mission anymore well maybe I'll do one on a different day"_

"Hey Hinata who's Naruto?" "what!?" "I heard you mutter something about Naruto who is he?" "He's a boy that I lo- I mean do you now how it feels like when you have strong feelings for someone but they don't return them"

Juugo looked at her for a while and sadly said "now I do" Hinata knew what he meant "Juugo I'm sorry" "no its okay, come on hurry we must get there fast" Juugo increased his pace _"does Juugo really love me, no it cant be could it"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Master Tezuka how much farther until we get to this beast" one of the tired henchmen asked his master as the were going up a cliff, the blind man looked into the forest "were getting close" Tezuka then forced his blade into the man's chest, "real close"

**One the Trail**

Hinata was no longer focus on their destination she just kept coming back to what Juugo had said _"now I do" _he couldn't have had feelingsfor her she looked up at his face he had a strong look as if he was aware of someone close or something.

Suddenly a man jumped out of the trees carrying a giant sword he swung it downward at Juugo but Juugo made his arms into huge blades and blocked the attack the attacker finally realized "Juugo, is that you?" "Suigetsu, What are you doing here?

Hinata was slightly confused "Juugo who is this?" as soon as she made that remark she became noticed by Suigetsu he slid his way past Juugo and over to Hinata he then put his arm around her and drew her close "hey baby what's your name?"

"Hinata" "cute name how about we ditch Juugo and go somewhere nice huh what do you say" Juugo then grabbed Suigetsu and threw him into a tree where he just became a puddle of water on impact

Hinata gasp thinking the worst but then was somewhat scared of Suigetsu's regeneration he slowly formed back into a solid human being "damn it Juugo you could have told me that was your lady then I would've backed off"

Juugo was somewhat amused by the statement Hinata on the other hand was embarrassed "hey Juugo but in all seriousness she's cute take care off her and also great to see you" "thank you Suigetsu it seems that you changed your no longer sadistic"

"Well I wouldn't say that I just wiped out an entire village it was a blood bath I mean my sword was red and it had intestines hanging off of it the only difference is that I wash my blade when I'm done killing" there was a long pause "So Juugo shouldn't we set camp here"

**Later That Night**

"So Hinata you found Juugo unconscious and full of blood while you delivering a message to a village that will use the info to take on a Swordsman of the Mist, well I guess I have no choice but to join you."

"What do you mean" asked Hinata "well beautiful I have made it my goal in life to collect all of the seven swordsman's weapons I have the sword of Zabuza Momochi, Kisame Hishigaki, and Raiga Kurosuki and looks like old Tezuka is next"

"So how long have you two been together?" "We're not" Juugo said really saddened "oh I'm sorry Juugo, Hinata." They both seemed to be very saddened "geez tough crowd" the trio went into the tent a prepared to go to sleep.

Hinata was the first to go to sleep and that's how the men wanted it to be they thought she looked so cute when she slept. Suigetsu was sharpening his main sword "Juugo you seem tense and tired you know you shouldn't go to bed angry"

Juugo looked at Suigetsu angrily "whatever" Juugo then laid down and went to sleep Suigetsu decided to stay up to keep watch on the campsite to avoid any ambushes and he watched Juugo toss and turn

Then there was a loud noise a bang of sorts Juugo awoke and saw Suigetsu lying on the floor dead then as he stepped out of the tent he was surrounded by leaf village ninja he immediately transformed and went on a rampage.

He swung his arm and tore of the flesh of five men and in one swing of his mighty tail knocked of a man's head and impaled several others with spike appendages on his back and he grabbed another and with his mighty jaws consumed his entire head.

Then in the rage he was in he spotted a certain blonde ninja he ran to him in great speed and struck him to the ground Naruto tried to mutter a jutsu but Juugo quickly began to squeeze his neck with one hand.

He looked up and saw Hinata crying for Naruto, Juugo the looked back at Naruto and saw he was no longer moving blood was spilling out of his mouth Juugo could feel the crushed bones in his grip Naruto was dead and what did Juugo do?

He laughed he laughed sickly he laughed and then laughed some more then he began to pound Naruto's corpse with giant fists and all he heard was his laughter the smashing of flesh and the cries of his angel then in a blink of an eye Juugo woke up.

He looked over at Suigetsu he was snoring loudly Juugo looked at himself on Suigetsu's sword his curse markings covered half his face he made the retreat "damn it" that woke up Suigetsu "huh Juugo did you have a dream or a nightmare"

Juugo looked over at Suigetsu and very calmly said "it was a dream… a very good dream"

**In Forest**

"Tezuka- Sama are you sure the will go threw here." Tezuka was meditating on a giant tree branch "yes I'm certain this is a necessary path to their destination we will intercept them and I will get my prey.

**Back to Trail**

They were walking all three of them all in a good mood Juugo's dream really took some of his anger out he decided to have a little fun with Hinata "Hinata look!" both Hinata and Suigetsu looked at whatever Juugo was pointing at.

While they were looking Juugo picked up Hinata bridal style and began carrying her along the path she blushed much to Suigetsu's amusement "damn Juugo she may have a thing for you after all huh"

Juugo decided he was going to go a step further and in one quick motion he gave her a small quick kiss on her small delicate lips, Hinata just went crazy she looked away from Juugo and began to twiddling her fingers and was stuttering every word

Suigetsu was laughing his ass off and Juugo couldn't believe what he had just done "man Juugo that was awesome man great job that's gonna be something to talk about for days ha-ha"

**In Forest**

Tezuka stood up in a flash from his meditating pose and he picked up his giant double sided sword "They're near I can feel it they are about a days away from this location I must get ready"

Some of his men looked puzzled then their master spoke again "captain!" "Yes sir" "how many of you are there tell me now" "uh about 125 sir" Tezuka then turned his head to speak to his lead captain face to face "125... I'll kill 25 that'll be good practice"

Tezuka's men were full of fear as they saw they're master approach with a killing intent but the 25 damned souls didn't even have time too scream as they were slaughtered by they're cold leader Tezuka.

**Meanwhile On the Trail**

Suigetsu suddenly snapped out of his laughing craze and looked up ahead he put one hand on his swords handle Juugo looked at Suigetsu "what is it" Suigetsu let go of his sword "oh nothing I just felt something sinister coming from the woods."

Suigetsu turned to the big man and the small girl he was carrying and in his own way tried to ease their fear "hey Hinata it was probably just Juugo's mad lust they say it lives in the darkest part of the woods waiting for beautiful girls waiting to be laid down"

Juugo then promptly smashed Suigetsu's head causing a big splash Suigetsu formed up again "man Juugo you cant take a joke can you" Juugo then continued on with Hinata still in his arms his happiness was visible for miles.

When he made sure Juugo was out of range he very seriously said "so Tezuka your waiting for us right well be ready because I'm coming for you sword and your head" Suigetsu then smiled showing his razor sharp teeth. "Be ready sensei"

**That Night**

Suigetsu was out in the nearby lake practicing jutsu and refilling his water bottles and Hinata was inside her tent wearing her pink pajamas getting ready to sleep, then she heard the zipper slide down behind her and then Juugo entered shirtless

He entered and zipped the tent closed he crawled over to Hinata and gently hugged her and laid her down on the floor of the tent he pressed his body against hers and then when they were face to face he said "I love you and passionately kissed her"

Suigetsu was at his limit he sat down and began to drink from his bottle until he heard a noise from a bush he drew his sword then man behind the bush was on off Tezuka's men he was a spy but was spotted and then he became surrounded by a mist.

Then in Zabuza fashion Suigetsu appeared behind him sword across his back resting on his shoulders Suigetsu then looked at the spy "your master's death will not be as quick at yours in a flash the spy lost his arms legs then his head and not a soul heard the slaying

"Tezuka what is it that you want" Suigetsu looked over to the tent enjoy it Juugo it may be your last Suigetsu then returned his sword to it's scroll and quietly slipped into the water to sleep.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Chapter 4 coming soon**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Tent**

Juugo laid over Hinata he was very careful not to crush her small beautiful body underneath him he was playing with her silky blue hair running his fingers through it without any resistance from it of from her.

Then he began to gently nip her neck she moaned in pleasure as he found different locations while he was doing this he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, again she offered no resistance could she finally have accepted him.

He looked down at her he looked deep into her big lavender eyes cutely looking back at him he then realized that he actually loved her and that she had finally loved him back and he wasn't going to let anyone change that.

He finished with her shirt he opened it up and saw her silky white bra he looked at it in amazement and he couldn't wait to remove it was then he had a strange feeling he felt his other side about to take over.

**In Juugo's Mind**

"_Huh where am I" _Juugo then turned to a shadowy figure it had wild hair and yellow eyes the figure then revealed itself ,Juugo was shocked _"you're me the other me" _the maniacal man had a twisted smirk on his face.

It was then Juugo noticed that he was standing on a golden plate and over him there was a chain attached to the sides of the plate he then realized he was sanding on a scale he looked over at the other him and he was also on a scale plate.

The other Juugo then spoke **"hello Juugo and welcome to your mind in its most obvious form a scale the scale that determines who you will be you or me" **Juugo looked at his other self with fear at what he saw.

Then he knew he had to face him _"what do you want!" Juugo yelled at his insane self _**"what do I want, tch I want to take over I want the scales to tip to me permanently that is what I want Juugo.**

Juugo then noticed that his platform began to rise and his evil self was lowering as Juugo went higher he began to change into a child version of himself and as his other side lowered it transformed into a more monstrous being.

"_No! The scale it's going to let you take over" _The other Juugo started to laugh insanely**"yes indeed it is Juugo and do you know why because you are a scared little child and I'm a beast who will always win me and Hinata are going to have a good time."**

Juugo then became engulfed in fear and in anger _"you bastard what are going to do with her__**" **_The insane Juugo gave him a spine chilling smile and then said **"Well maybe I'll start by ripping her arms off so she wont try to push me off then I'll begin to ravage her until I grow bored then I'll probably start to devour her slowly oh imagine the screams."**

**Back in Tent**

Hinata looked at Juugo scared as Juugo gripped his head in pain as the black marking returned his pupils were changing to bright yellow and his sclera was turning black and his hair grew wilder.

**In Juugo's Mind**

Juugo was not going to let anyone hurt Hinata including himself he quickly began to climb the chain of his side of the scale once he reached the top he quickly ran to the other end the evil Juugo looked up wondering what he was doing.

The good Juugo reached the other end he got a tight grip on the chain and he began to pull with all of his strength, the evil Juugo then realized what he was going to do and he wasn't going to allow it.

"**Ahahahaha do you really think you can stop me" **the evil Juugo jumped into the air and grew a huge claw for a hand **"after I kill you I'll be able to take over you body permanently I'll be unstoppable"**

The evil Juugo reached the top he looked down at his good self and shot his claw forward and snipped at good Juugo who could do nothing but dodge the claw until he got an idea he grabbed the now light chain and defended himself with it.

The chain held back the claw until "Evil Juugo" carelessly snipped through it and it caused his platform to fall all the way to an endless void Good Juugo then ran passed his evil self and made his way to his platform.

His evil self began to chase after him and was closing in on him Juugo then dove towards his platform and landed on his back but then the platform quickly went down since there was no longer a counter weight.

The platform fell until it reached a sudden stop due to the chain still being in place the "Evil Juugo" then jumped down at the platform **"That platform along with your body will be mine" **Juugo then put his legs upand when "Evil Juugo"landed on them he pushed him off of the platform.

Juugo watched his evil self fall to the dark void but was disturbing was what he said **"Ahahahaha just wait Juugo I'll be back and when I come back I'll kill you and I'll kill her just wait I'll be back I always come back as long as you live I live"**

**Back in the Tent**

Juugo looked tired and he was breathing heavily his markings had retreated and Hinata looked at him confused "Juugo are you okay" Juugo looked at her with a smile "yes I feel great" Juugo looked at Hinata and he became confused.

Her clothes were off every bit of them and her hair was a mess and she also seemed tired "what happened to you" Hinata looked at him "what do you mean what happened to me" it was then that Suigetsu came bursting into the tent.

"Damn Juugo be quite with you love making some people are trying to sleep people could hear Hinata's screams and moans from miles away calm down you damn sex beast, Juugo looked at Hinata confused.

"Do you mean we did it already" Hinata then gave him a cute look "yes silly you grew black markings on you face then you just pounced on me and went wild it was amazing" Juugo then gave another confused "what."

Suigetsu began to laugh hard "Ahahahaha damn Juugo you just fucked one of the hottest cutest girls ever and you don't even remember it holy shit" Suigetsu then became a puddle needless to say how that came to be.

**That Morning **

The trio then packed their equipment and was walking to the village they were having a good time and were deep in conversation then they came to a large clearing surrounded by trees.

**In Trees **

Tezuka looked down "They're here, attack!"

________________________________________________________________________

**End of Chapter 4**

**Chapter 5 coming soon**

**Review**

**Especially you ShadowOwl I'm really happy that you have reviewed me since the start thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In Clearing**

Juugo, Suigetsu, and Hinata were immediately surrounded by a hundred men all holding different kinds of weapons they were closing in on them slowly and cautiously one of the men then threw a hook attached to a chain at Juugo.

The hook dug into Juugo's skin and was painfully being pulled Juugo then grabbed the hook and pulled the man with massive force once the man was close Juugo grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground the remaining men then charged.

Suigetsu summoned his sword and Hinata activated her Byakugan as Suigetsu sliced the men to pieces and Hinata delivered palm strikes to their chests blood began the platter upon them and unto Juugo who began to shake with excitement.

Suigetsu began to yell at Juugo "hey Juugo stop shaking and help us" Juugo then looked up with his curse marking covering about a third of his face he then charged at a man knocked of his head with a punch then a sword pierced Juugo's back.

Juugo turned around to look at the man Juugo came close to him and put his hands in the mans mouth the proceeded to ripping the mans mouth open and almost ripped off the entire top part of his head.

Suigetsu had just finished chopping three men in half he then began to scan to area trying to find Tezuka but he was not visible any where then Suigetsu noticed a huge blade fly through the air and landed in the center of the battlefield sticking out of the ground all by itself.

Then he saw Tezuka jump out of the trees heading towards his blade performing hand signs then he yelled out "all seeing rain jutsu" his blade then began shaking and out of the crack on the earth it had made huge amounts of water burst out and soon fell back down all over the battlefield in the form of rain.

Tezuka landed next to his blade a retrieved it from the ground then he began to look around then he ran towards Juugo who was slaughtering all of Tezuka's men with his bare hands Tezuka had found his target and he was going to claim his prey's head for a trophy.

Tezuka swung his blade and cut into Juugo's skin and caused him pain Juugo turned around and grabbed the back of Tezuka's head and he pressed his face into the ground and began to drag his face across the rough dirt and then smashed it repeatedly into the ground.

Tezuka's body then turned to water Suigetsu the yelled "Juugo it's a water clone get out of there" but it was too late Juugo was impaled by Tezuka's Huge blade through the chest the blade was then pulled out and then it made a giant cut across his back causing a lot of blood to spill out.

Tezuka looked down at the defeated Juugo "hardly worthy prey" Tezuka then prepared to decapitate Juugo until he heard someone run to him dragging a huge blade that was cutting into the hard dirt he then swung and clashed blades with Tezuka's blade and was pushing against him.

"Suigetsu you have grown" Tezuka began to push Suigetsu back with great ease and Suigetsu could feel his blade being cracked no matter how hard he pushed back he couldn't beat Tezuka in a strength contest so he was going to kill him with his many swords.

Suigetsu vanished and reappeared on a tree a couple of feet away he then took out a scroll and a small vile he opened the scroll and poured the vile onto the paper a cloud of smoke then appeared and once it cleared it revealed Samehada.

Suigetsu then preformed a few hand signs and a massive whirlpool appeared from the ground and the more times it swirled it began to rise it grew up at least fifty feet Suigetsu the appeared above it and put Samehada's blade into the center of the whirlpool "Hinata take Juugo and get on a tree quickly!"

Once he saw that they were in a safe place Suigetsu with all of his strength he picked up the sword along with the whirlpool and acting as if the whirlpool was a huge blade slammed it onto the battlefield causing a giant tsunami to consume the entire area in a great force of crushing water.

Once he was finished with this attack he repeated his summoning process and this time summoned the twin thunder pikes that once had belonged to Raiga Kurosuki he then charged their tips with electricity and threw them forth to the still raging water causing giant volts of electricity to run through it.

Hinata had witnessed the entire event and was amazed by Suigetsu's skills, Suigetsu landed back onto the tree holding his two giant swords and hade his pikes clenched in his mouth and was obviously trying to smile for he was greatly content for what he had just done.

The water then cleared revealing many dead people on the floor most of them severely burned and others appearing washed up on rock and were obviously dead from being smashed onto them with the great force of the waves but then Suigetsu's victory was not complete he looked for Tezuka's body but didn't find it.

Suigetsu then was cut by a massive blade across his back he fell off the tree dropping his swords and became defenseless, Tezuka then jumped down to him and he looked down at Suigetsu somewhat inspecting him until Suigetsu muttered "how?"

As the battlefield was littered with his men Tezuka began explaining Suigetsu's attack flaws "well first I noticed that you didn't use your fist sword to perform that attack so I assumed it cant be used for chakra based attacks am I right, then I noticed that you never held the Samehada for long periods of time often letting it go for a small time has it still not accepted it's new master."

The fallen warrior was shocked "another thing is those thunder pikes you only charged their tips with electricity is it because you're weak against lighting based weapons even though you charged them with a lot of energy they're not as strong as they can possibly be and now prepare to die."

Tezuka raised his sword high I the air and was about to impale Suigetsu with it until a large brown arm launched towards it Tezuka put his sword in front of his body to stop the arm it pushed his back a couple of feet then he saw it was a partially transformed Juugo his arm stretched out Juugo then charged in great speed.

As the beast came swinging at him Tezuka barely managed to jump up into a tree but as soon as he landed on the branch Juugo was already in striking distance "damn your fast" Tezuka jumped off the branch "is this your true strength I should have known" Juugo attempted another attack but Tezuka had already teleported.

He reappeared behind Hinata and quickly grabbed her "beast meet at the mountain 3 miles north of here if you ever want to see her again I'll be waiting but of course that's if you live" Tezuka then shot some water into the air and heavily rumbling started, Tezuka and Hinata then both disappeared.

Juugo went over to Suigetsu and helped him up, Suigetsu then retrieved his swords and put them back into the scrolls Juugo was starting to return to normal then the rumbling was made clear about a hundred more men came out of the forest bearing weapons "Suigetsu have anything left" Suigetsu looked up tired "no, man"

As the men closed in Suigetsu and Juugo wondered about death until someone surrounded them with kunai bearing some sort of tags the men backed up as the tags exploded and in the smoke Suigetsu and Juugo were confronted by a hooded figure "follow me if you want to live"

The two men did so and followed their rescuer then ran until they got to a small bunker once in Suigetsu asked "who are you" the figure turned to the to men and removed the hood, the two men looked in disbelief as they looked upon the face of another former teammate Karin.

**End of Chapter 5**

**This chapter seemed shorter to me**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**In Tezuka's mountain**

Hinata laid on the floor a cold wet hard floor she was knocked out a man began to chain her leg to a large rock while another took a seat on a nearby rock Hinata was just waking up she opened her eyes and was greeted by nothing but a pitch black darkness she couldn't see a thing then she felt something cold on sharp on her throat.

It was the tip of Tezuka's blade and then she heard his voice "I'm going to give you some rules so listen closely if you scream I'll kill you if you try to escape I will kill you if you talk back to me I'll kill you do you understand what I'm saying?" Hinata gave a very scared yes to the man that was literally holding her life in his hands.

But then Hinata wondered how he was able to see her in the darkness of the cave so she decided to ask him and his answer was "did you ever wonder why back there in the forest a made it rain water all over the battlefield" Hinata shook her head "well it was because I am blind but I am able to see any kind of water related liquid.

Hinata pieced it together "so that is why by covering every one in water your not just able to see their shape and movements you can even see their facial expressions just by covering them in water and that is also why we're in this cave water drips from everywhere your opponents are blinded by the darkness but you'll see them clear as day."

Tezuka smiled "that's right you're a quick learner and soon when your friends come to rescue you they'll be like sheep to a slaughter" Hinata then sunk to the ground trying to hold in her tears "Juugo please don't come leave while you still can I-I don't want you to die _I love you"_

**At Karin's Hideout**

Karin was wrapping several bandages around Juugo's body trying to treat all of the hounds that he had gotten from Tezuka and his men while Suigetsu began filling his water bottles to help him regenerate as he too was beaten by Tezuka Karin had finished treating Juugo and sat down sighing loudly.

When Suigetsu was finished he sat down and as he was sharpening his sword he began talking "so Karin long time no see I thought since Sasuke returned to Konoha to be with that pink haired chick that you just gave up on me and Juugo and then left but look at this your back yup-aahh I always knew you had a thing for me"

Karin then kicked Suigetsu's face and he went splash Juugo then got up "so Karin how did you find us out her" Karin then turned to him "well since Orochimaru is dead and Sasuke is gone I decided to do my own research in the fields of science so I mad myself a lab out here in the forest to accomplish that.

And today while I was collecting some plants a felt some strange chakra a type that I hadn't felt in a long time yours and Suigetsu's so I looked and saw that you guys were in trouble so I saved you after I made sure that the boss was gone and here we are lucky for you guys that I was around."

"Hmm not by much Karin it was a close call we almost died and they still got Hinata" Juugo then immediately headed towards the door but suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his stomach "Juugo stop your not fully healed your powers speed up the recovery process but not this fast you have to lay back down, wait who's Hinata?"

Suigetsu sat up and chuckled as he walked towards Karin and Juugo he then put one arm over Karin and said "well Karin Hinata is the girl that Juugo has fallen head over heels in love with isn't that right Juugo" Suigetsu then got close to Juugo's face puckered his lips and made kissy, kissy sounds.

Juugo looked angry "don't bother Juugo, Suigetsu then punch his own face causing a plash that got all over Karin and caused her too repeatedly stomp on Suigetsu's body until he was nothing but a puddle As Suigetsu regenerated he stated laughing man Karin you picked the wrong day to wear a white shirt.

Karin looked down the water had caused her shirt to become see through and her bra was out for all to see "damn it Suigetsu" she then marched off into a different room to change Suigetsu looked over at the sad Juugo "hey man don't worry we're going to save her alright we'll leave as soon as you heal up alright."

**Tezuka's Hideout**

Hinata had activated her Byakugan and began to look around the room it was quite a large are with a lot of rocks on the floor of the cave they looked as if they were sharpened but she knew Tezuka had probably memorized where they all were she began counting them all and saw how many steps it would take to get from one to another.

She then looked at her chain trying to find the weak spots and seeing if she could break the with a quick jab of strike but she quickly dismissed the idea as soon as she looked over to see if Tezuka was still there and he was he was waiting for them to coming he had his blade by his side he was holding it tightly.

How long could he stay there her mind knew that he would stay there as long as it took he was the most patient man in the universe but he was a hunter and hunters know they have to wait for their prey to get close before they begin to take it down and Tezuka was a perfect hunter.

**Outside of Karin's**

The three of them began to make there way to the mountain the most determined one was Juugo he wasn't going to let any one stop him from getting Hinata back not even Tezuka "so Juugo really loves this girl" Suigetsu smiled "of Course he does I mean don't you know what love is" "yes of course, but to fight someone that is stronger then you for-."

Suigetsu put his lips to hers he then pulled back "Juugo's emotion, feelings, decisions, and personality are determined like a scale right well right now love tips the scales do you understand Karin" Suigetsu then winked and began to quicken his pace Karin blushed and touched her lips "stupid Suigetsu ,sweet but stupid."

**At Entrance of Cave**

"Well this is it Juugo are you sure you want to go in this is his turf he'll be a lot stronger in here then he was out there so are you ready" Juugo walked forward "yes" Suigetsu and Karin took a deep breath and followed Juugo into the cave as they went in they walked through a small waterfall that drenched them all in water.

Tezuka immediately stood up "they're here" Hinata looked at him and gasped she looked at the entrance with her Byakugan waiting for them to enter the room (elsewhere) Juugo Suigetsu and Karin were climbing stone steps while still inside the cave they felt like they were climbing for hours but the finally reached the top "Juugo run!"

Juugo was alerted by Hinata's scream but he couldn't see anything in the dark void, Tezuka then said "I told you not to scream now die" Tezuka then stabbed Hinata through the stomach and pulled his blade out of her Juugo then heard nothing but the sound of something falling to the ground.

Juugo stood silent then a figure appeared in front of him and prepared decapitation until Suigetsu blocked his blade and pushed him back but Juugo still stood silent Karin tried to shake him out of it but he just stared into space he was a broken man and Suigetsu was being cut apart by Tezuka who was fighting a blind opponent.

**In Juugo's Mind**

A child version of Juugo sat crying on his scale platform and was soon face to face with a monster that stood in front of him with a wicked grin on his face **"So she's dead your only connection to a normal life has been cut down now you have no choice but to let me rule over our body" **the small Juugo looked up crying.

"_It can't be true it's not true" _the evil Juugo smiled **"oh but it is so why don't you just surrender to me and let me take control of the scale permanently" **he small Juugo agreed and his evil side picked him up and tossed him off the scale into the dark abyss the evil Juugo then laughed for his time had come.

**In real world**

Suigetsu was on the ground beat and Karin had been tossed away and Tezuka was standing over Juugo who was painfully holding his head "pathetic I spent all this time waiting and when my prey gets here he starts crying well can't be helped" Tezuka then impales Juugo through the chest and twists the blade

But as he tries to pull it out a large hand with razor sharp claws gabs onto it tightly Tezuka pulls with all his might but he cant pull it out of this creatures grip he then realizes that it is Juugo's hand that's holding it he then becomes confused "what's happening your suppose to be dead."

Juugo then looks up at Tezuka who is now filled with fear as he sees Juugo's face sharp teeth crazy eyes that look ready to kill and several large veins appearing on his face Juugo stands up towering over Tezuka he pulls the blade in closer and comes face to face with Tezuka who asks "who are you"

Juugo laughs maniacly and answers "who am I who am I, it doesn't matter who I am but if you want an answer I am who I am now are you ready to die?" as soon as Juugo loosens up his grip Tezuka pulls with all his might and jumps away from Juugo "well whatever you are you'll soon be dead"

Juugo then runs at Tezuka who readies his blade for the oncoming attack

**End of Chapter 6**

**Chapter 7 Coming Soon**

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the Cave**

The giant monstrous Juugo ran to Tezuka swinging his arm around like a beast Tezuka ducked underneath the arm and then cut Juugo across the chest that didn't seem to affect him too much as he then swung his arm back for a second attempt but Tezuka dodged again and stabbed Juugo through the shoulder Juugo just wouldn't fall he grabbed Tezuka and threw him across the cave Tezuka knew where he was he waited for Juugo to come charging in after him.

Juugo gave out a huge battle cry "woo hoo it feels good to be in total control" the cheer was followed by a disturbing laugh he ran to Tezuka but he then felt a sharp pain on his feet he was stepping on the sharp rocks that were spread across the cave floor and when he tried to jump off of one he became impaled on another one it was starting to become annoying he then adapted and hardened his skin the rocks began to crumble under his weight and strength he went after Tezuka once again.

Tezuka waited for the attack he jumped over Juugo when he got close and ran his blade across Juugo's face Juugo attempted a tail whip but he miss and was kicked in the back of the head by Tezuka "don't you get it yet beast my skin has never been pierced no blade has ever cut me and I'm planning to keep it that way for this day and all days to come the only people dying today is you and your friends" Juugo looked at him puzzled "friends do want me to kill them now to save you the trouble"

Tezuka looked puzzled he shook it off and asked "your not the same person as before are you" Juugo chuckled "no I'm not I'm stronger" Juugo picked up a large boulder and threw it at Tezuka who merely dodged it "I'm faster" Juugo suddenly appeared behind Tezuka who was surprised he tried to jump away but he was punched by a massive arm and he landed of his face and quickly stood up "and more dangerous" Juugo then grew sharp claws and blade like appendages on his shoulders and elbows.

Tezuka then decided to us his special Jutsu against Juugo "it's been a while since I had to use this" Tezuka then pulled his sword in half he now held two blades in his hands the two handles were now connecting by a stream of water that Tezuka controlled he threw one of the swords at Juugo which impaled his chest Tezuka then retracted it back and ran at him awing both of his blades Juugo was blocking the two blades with his claws but on occasion Tezuka gave him a scratched on his arm somewhere.

Suigetsu looked up and stared into the darkness all he heard was the cutting of flesh and the sound of swords scratching the ground "what's happening is Juugo fighting Tezuka he doesn't stand a chance Tezuka has sight in here somehow how does he do it" Tezuka was tearing into Juugo who couldn't do much in the darkness the only reason he found him before was because he was talking but now he was silent but he eventually adapted and his eyes could now see.

Tezuka swung his sword but it was caught by Juugo who then gave him a big grin Juugo the grabbed Tezuka's throat and then rammed him through a wall of the cave the cave was instantly hit by the light of the sun everything was revealed Juugo then threw Tezuka through the hole and onto a cliff Juugo then followed a climbed out of the hole himself. Suigetsu got up and followed the light he looked out and was horrified by Juugo's form a huge monster drenched in his own blood no sign of the calm Juugo anywhere in his eyes it was a scary sight.

Suigetsu immediately looked around for Karin who was lying on the floor with a cut across her stomach she had bit herself in order to heal most of the injury but it was not enough Suigetsu helped her up and also assisted her with the application of bandages "Karin I'm so sorry I couldn't beat him I'm sorry-"Karin the grabbed Suigetsu and embraced him in a hug Suigetsu smiled and returned her hug, they then heard maniacal laughter coming from the cliff.

Juugo had Tezuka cornered on the edge off the cliff Tezuka was in a fighting stance "no blade shall ever cut me it has never been done nor shall it be done not to me not to me!"

Tezuka charged at Juugo and began cutting him in various place until he eventually cut his jugular that is when Juugo had enough he punched Tezuka in the face and knocked him on his face "I'm going to kill you now I'm through playing with you today is the day that you die"

Suigetsu then screamed "Juugo use this" Suigetsu then threw Zabuza's sword to Juugo who caught it with one hand he looked at the blade for a while then he grinned "are you ready to die huh Ahahahaha huh are you ready goodbye" Tezuka immediately jumped up and began to desperately cut Juugo his face his chest his shoulder his legs his stomach his throat "why is he still laughing I'm cutting him and he's laughing this is no man he is a demon he's the devil, NO BLADE WILL EVER CUT ME!!!!!"

Once Juugo was close enough he swung the blade and it cut Tezuka from his right shoulder down to his left thigh and it cut him deep he fell to his knees and he looked down at himself he saw the red liquid falling fro his body he caught some in his hand "impossible you cut me" Juugo looked at the man with a smile "what a baby one little booboo and who go on a drama trip look at me covered in my own blood and I'm still standing goodbye Tezuka, Juugo then paled his hand over Tezuka's hand and then crushed his skull with his hand.

Suigetsu witnessed this whole event with great terror "who is this it's not Juugo I sure about that" Juugo then turned to Suigetsu "your next" Suigetsu became scared and started to back away with Karin "Juugo calm down come on you know me" "Juugo knows you I don't are you ready to die" there was then a small whimper "Juugo" Juugo turned to see Hinata lying on the floor bleeding from her stomach she was holding her hand against it she called out again "Juugo, please stop."

Juugo began to laugh an then mockingly repeated "Juugo please stop, who do you think you are bitch you cant stop me I'm to far in control that child Juugo cant do anything against me your wasting you breath-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

**In Juugo's Mind**

"**What do you think you are doing Juugo" **the real Juugo arose from the darkness and grabbed the evil Juugo by the neck he held him over the edge of the scale _"I don't need you anymore get out of my head" _**"don't you get it Juugo if you get rid of me you lose all of your abilities you'll never be able to fight again you'll be weak" **Juugo then calmly said _"all I need is her goodbye" _Juugo then began to strangle his evil self strangles him until he breathed no more he went limp Juugo then let him fall he was finally free.

**In Real World**

Juugo began to transform back into his original self who unfortunately couldn't handle the blood loss he collapsed and went unconscious Karin who had healed Hinata ran over to Juugo and attempted to heal him but it was useless his wounds were to great Suigetsu knew what he had to do "Hinata can you walk" "yes" "okay walk back to your village the village doesn't need the scroll anymore we did their job just go back home we'll take care of Juugo."

"Can I have one last kiss" Suigetsu grinned "well sure baby why didn't you just ask you can have some of me too" Karin punched him "this is no time for jokes" "okay ow" Hinata went up to Juugo and she placed a kiss right on his lips "thank you Juugo for everything" Suigetsu then picked up Juugo and ran off to Karin's lab quickly followed by Karin Hinata stood there she noticed Tezuka's sword was gone "another sword for you collection ay Suigetsu"

**End of Chapter**

**Epilogue coming soon**

**review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

It has been five years since that day Hinata was now 23 and she was the new head of the Hyuga clan since her father was K.I.A she has recently been asked to perform a mission that will directly decide the peace between to countries her mission was to deliver a peace treaty from Konoha to Otogakure (the village hidden in the sound) ever since Orochimaru died a new Otokage has taken the village under his command and the first thing he did was to decide to began a time of peace with Konoha.

Hinata had arrived to the village and saw that it was a prosperous village a lot of people welcomed her as she walked closer to the Kage castle she saw people buying food in the markets and children playing she arrived to the Kage building and went through several chambers before arriving to the door of the Otokage's office it was guarded by two people who she had still remembered she couldn't help herself "Suigetsu Karin" she ran up to the man with the large sword on his back and gave him a big hug.

"Hinata let me look at you my god you've grown into a beautiful woman" Karin cleared her throat loudly "oh but not as pretty as you dear" "hello Karin" "hello Hinata, so your here to see the Kage" "yes" Suigetsu opened the large door with a key and lead Hinata in she saw a man writing on the desk wearing the standard Kage hat she quietly said "hello Mr. Otokage" the man looked up and smiled "hello Hinata" Hinata gasped and said "hello Juugo"

**The End yup that's the end of Love Tips the Scales**

**But I'm thinking of a sequel if you think I should right one review to say yes**

**Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Announcement**

Okay it's official I am going to write a sequel to my only hit story **Love Tips the Scales **I already have an idea about the central plot of the story but I also need some other ideas that I can use to put it all together also the content will not change there will still be some killings in the sequel but maybe not as frequent I also want to make sure I don't make many mistakes this time and be sure to explain key events with more description so I would be really happy if you continue to review me the story will be entitled **Hate Tips the Scales **it will be under the Juugo Hinata characters and I'll probably have the first chapter up by Monday of next week **Thanks for the reviews**


End file.
